


Brokar Ganar te Ka'ra

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Concord Dawn, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, boys wearing dresses, soft wars ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Rigel wanted to show Talk what he had gotten from Plo Buir when he came to visit Concord Dawn. He hadn’t expected such a strong reaction.
Relationships: Rigel/Talk
Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Brokar Ganar te Ka'ra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastbattlecry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/gifts).



The dress was something that Rigel had been looking at every day since they had come to Concord Dawn. He didn’t know how to feel about it. Actually, that was a lie. He loved the dress! He didn’t know how to feel about his desire to wear it and look just as beautiful as those girls in the holos. The dress was _beautiful,_ and he had fought with himself over getting it, mainly because he was a _guy_ and he didn’t know if he was _allowed_ to wear a dress. It had taken a lot of courage to go and talk to Wolffe about it, to confess that he wanted to wear a dress and look _beautiful_ like the woman he had seen wearing it in the holo. Wolffe had merely listened and then smiled at him. He had told Rigel that it was perfectly okay to have those thoughts, that there was nothing wrong with him.

Next thing he knew, he had received a gift from Plo Buir the very next week. He had wondered why Wolffe had asked for his measurements. The dress was just as gorgeous in person as it was on the holo. A faded purple and black with stars all around it, diamonds patterning the waist and the chest, zipped all the way up in the back, held up by a choker around the neck, and completely sleeveless, exposing the star tattoos on his left arm. It was _perfect._

He had it for a week before he decided he wanted to do something special with it. Talk had seen him looking at dresses before, encouraged it even, so he knew it would be a perfect surprise. And after a week of planning and preparing the sniper sprung his surprise. It was a simple day. Go enjoy the beach, help with cooking, spend some time with Ink and Hit, and then finally have latemeal with the others. It was after latemeal that the real part of the plan began. Rigel dragged them to their shared house after they finished latemeal with everyone, the sniper full of giddy and nervous energy.

“Rigel, c’mon, you won’t even give me a hint?” Rigel giggled softly as they made their way up the patio steps and into their house. He had teased Talk all day with the knowledge of a surprise, but he had refrained from giving any sort of a hint to what it was. Talk groaned behind him as they entered the house, the two toeing off their shoes. “Just a little hint? Please?”

“But that would ruin the surprise! Just a bit longer, love. You go ahead and make sure all the windows are covered, and everything is settled in for the night, and I-” Rigel leaned up and pulled Talk into a quick and soft kiss by his collar. “-will go get changed.”

“Changed,” Talk questioned softly as Rigel pulled back from the kiss.

Rigel smiled as he moved to head to their room, leaving Talk in their main living room. He struggled a bit to get into the dress, but he managed to get it on correctly. He had to slip on some panties instead of his usual boxers, so the boxers didn’t leave lines in the dress. Then once he did that, he slipped on the short, black heels Plo Buir had gotten with the dress. They were a little uncomfortable, but… but when he looked in the mirror at himself, he could not help but forget about the pain that came with heels. Oh, Rigel hoped Talk loved this just as much as he did. Making his way back to the living room he smiled fondly when he saw that Talk was leaned up against the kitchen counter waiting for him, his arms crossed and a small pout on his face. That smile turned shy when Talk turned his head and his eyes landed on him.

“What do you think,” Rigel asked softly as he smiled, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

The Ghost trooper’s jaw dropped ever so slightly, and his eyes widened, a dark crimson blooming over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Rigel swallowed as Talk slowly dragged his eyes over his body, lingering over his bare arms, the lines of his neck, and his hips. He could see Talk’s eyes darken. The atmosphere was charged, and Rigel could practically feel Talk’s hungry gaze on him like they were gentle hands caressing him. Rigel flushed darkly, moving a hand to scratch at the back of his neck nervously as the silence dragged on. Talk didn’t say a word. Did he not like it? Was something wrong? Was it too much?

Right at Rigel opened his mouth to say something, Talk crossed the room and herded him directly into the wall behind him. Hands were hot and heavy as they settled over his hips to push him back. The minute Rigel’s back hit the wood wall; Talk’s hands were all over him. The warmth of the touch made the Wolfpack trooper shiver, shivering when Talk nuzzled at his neck, a hint of teeth on his pulse point. Oh. _Oh. Oh fuck._

“ _Look_ at you, my starlight. You’re _gorgeous_ in a dress.” Talk’s voice was a low purr as he leaned in to kiss at Rigel’s exposed shoulders, his hands tightening on Rigel’s waist, pulling him close. With the heels, Rigel was finally at equal height to Talk. His shorter and leaner stature had made him a few inches shorter than the average trooper, but with the heels he was a perfect height. Talk’s hands were warm, and they sent electricity up his spine from where they were resting on Rigel’s hips. He made a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat when Talk sunk his teeth into the meat of his left shoulder, near his tattoos. Warmth pooled under his skin where the teeth had sunken in and blood rushed to the surface, forming a bruise that matched the purple color of the dress. The sound that the sniper made was followed by Talk’s laugh. Rigel held on to Talk’s arms, melting at the bite and the laugh. “So beautiful. This was a wonderful surprise, but now all I want to do is get you out of this dress. Ravage you. Maybe order you a few more dresses, maybe even some lace if you’d like that.”

Talk’s voice was a _sin_ in it of itself, and Rigel was hanging off _every word_. Talk sunk his teeth into Rigel’s shoulder again and the sniper arched his back, tossing his head back in a gasp. The dress felt constricting now. He was growing hard under his panties, pressing against the soft fabric.

“T-Talk,” Rigel gasped out as he pressed closer, his blush darkening to a deeper crimson which nearly matched his dress. “T-Talk, please, gedet’ye. Cyar’ika, gedet’ya. Linibar gar.”

“Shh, starlight. I’ll take care of you. Let me get a good look at you.” And just like that, Rigel was pulled away from the wall by his waist. Talk spun him around, pressing up against Rigel’s back, his hands moving from the sniper’s hips down to his thighs. Rigel whined in the back of his throat as he looked down to watch where Talk’s hands were roaming. “Absolutely gorgeous, Rigel. I’m tempted to put you down on your knees and make you _swallow_ me, but I don’t want to ruin this dress.”

“Talk, _please_ ,” Rigel’s voice was barely a whisper as he leaned back into his lover, melting under the other man’s hold.

Talk laughed lowly as he turned his head to the side and traced his tongue along the tattoos along Rigel’s neck, tightening his grip on Rigel’s thighs. The feeling of tongue and a hint of teeth on his neck made Rigel shiver, the dress even more constricting. His legs were shaking slightly as Talk ghosted his fingers along the small bulge of his cock, a quiet whimper falling from his lips. At the noise, Talk pulled back briefly and brushed a soft kiss to Rigel’s cheek.

“You look amazing, cyar’ika. Don’t ever doubt that. Thank you for trusting me with this,” Talk said softly, reverently, in awe of the trust that Rigel had put in him to show this side of himself.

“Love you. Need you. Need you so badly,” Rigel whined softly, pressing back against Talk.

“ _Oh,_ cyare. I love you too. Let’s get you out of this dress. I want you to be able to wear it again,” Talk smiled fondly, his voice slowly dipping back into that low purr.

Talk leaned down and lifted Rigel up into a bridal style carry, making the sniper yelp in surprise and flush darkly before falling into a small giggling fit. Talk pressed his forehead against Rigel’s briefly, smiling brightly, before heading to their bedroom. Talk turned his head back to watch where he was going. Rigel took the opportunity to lean up in Talk’s hold and kiss at his lover’s throat and jaw. Talk swallowed as he felt his lover work dark hickies into the side of his throat, marking him for everyone to see. Rigel kicked off his heels, and nipped at Talk’s pulse point, leaving a mark blooming on his lover’s neck.

When they reached their room, Talk slowly set him down on the ground, keeping Rigel’s back up against his chest. Warm hands came to rest on Rigel’s hips as Talk pulled him close, leaning down to press a few soft kisses along the sniper’s bare shoulders. He smiled against the tan skin as Rigel leaned back against him, his own hands moving up to cradle the back of Talk’s neck.

“So _beautiful_ , starlight. So beautiful, thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance to see this,” Talk whispered against Rigel’s soft skin.

“Love you, love you so much,” Rigel smiled as he leaned back and turned his head to press a kiss to Talk’s cheek.

He smiled and teasingly rolled his hips. Talk growled softly against the shell of his ear before tracing the seams of the dress with the tips of his fingers. The purple was such a sharp compliment for Rigel’s dark skin.

“I’m going to strip you. I want you to wear this again, after all,” Talk grinned softly against Rigel’s neck, a hand trailing up to the zipper on the back of the dress.

“Yeah? You like it? It was my favorite one,” Rigel purred softly, glancing back at his lover as the dress was slowly unzipped from his body.

“It’s gorgeous.” Talk pressed soft kisses along Rigel’s spine as he slowly undid the dress. He pulled the dress off Rigel’s shoulders, sliding it down to his hips, leaving kisses and bites along the lines of his shoulder blades and back dimples, until finally it was fully pulled down. Rigel stepped out of it and carefully put the dress on the chair in the corner of the room, and when he turned around to smile at Talk, his lover’s eyes were settled on the black lace on his hips. Rigel flushed darkly once more. The panties, right. He had forgotten that the panties were a black laced thong. “You are just full of surprises, starlight.”

Talk pulled him close, and then they were kissing. It was hotter than ever since Talk was still fully clothed, and Rigel was nearly naked. Talk moved his hand up to the sniper’s cheek and tilted his head slightly, so their noses didn’t mush together. Their lips met in a soft kiss, reminiscent of how Rigel had kissed him for the first time so long ago in the Jedi Archives. Talk was clutching the back of Rigel’s head, fingers buried in the dark curls, bringing them incrementally closer with every second. When they were finally forced to break apart for air, he kissed down his lover’s jawline and whispered in his ear.

“ _On your knees, beautiful._ ”

It was like something out of the contraband holos the shinies liked to pass around. There was Rigel, on his knees, hard and practically begging for it with his beautiful mismatch eyes. His lips were slightly parted, red, and slick, as he looked up at Talk.

“Pull me out. I want your gorgeous mouth wrapped around my cock,” the larger trooper purred softly, the words making the smaller shiver in delight.

Rigel leaned forward, his hands moving up to grip at Talk’s hips, and his face moving close to Talk’s crotch. Talk swallowed in slight alarm as he realized what Rigel was about to do. The smaller clone’s teeth latched on to Talk’s zipper, smirking softly as he slowly pulled it down. The tension in the air grew as Rigel moved slowly. Talk was hanging on by a thread and they hadn’t even _started_ yet!

Ever so slowly, Talk’s pants were pulled down along with the boxers and his cock sprag up. Rigel pressed the softest kiss to the tip of it before pulling back, smirking up at the Ghost trooper like the lothcat who got the crème.

“C’mon, beautiful. Give me your best,” Talk smiled down at the Wolfpack trooper, carding his fingers in Rigel’s hair.

“ _Yes, sir_.”

Rigel’s mouth dropped open and Talk tugged him forward, his cock sliding into the sniper’s throat. The wet heat enveloped him from tip to base. Talk allowed Rigel to set the pace for now, just keeping his had in the sniper’s hair as a grounding place. Rigel was sucking him like Talk’s cock was going to be his last meal, trying to take more and more in until the throbbing member hit the back of his velvety throat. He tilted his head back for a moment before looking back down at Rigel, jaw dropped as he was engulfed.

“Kriff, Rigel, _kriff_ sweetheart,” Talk whispered lowly, cradling the back of his lover’s head as Rigel swallowed around him, making him moan.

Rigel’s throat tightened around Talk’s cock and the larger clone moaned low in his throat. His lover’s mouth was _perfect_ ; warm, wet, hot, and tight. The perfect amount of suction. Rigel’s throat, velvety soft, practically massged Talk’s cock s his lover took it even further down his throat. Talk could feel himself rubbing against Rigel’s tongue, impossibly hard, completely rigid in the silkiness of his mouth.

“Good… that’s good,” Talk whispered hoarsely. “You’re taking it so well. Beautiful boy, my sweetheart.”

Rigel’s eyes fluttered shut at the praise, concentrating on the head of Talk’s cock where he was most sensitive. One moment, he was flicking his tongue over the slit, making Talk groan and leak into his mouth. Then Rigel was pulling the entire head into his mouth, using his tongue to rub underneath, hollowing out his cheeks to suck and take Talk’s cock all the way in. Talk was barely holding it together as his lover blew him for all he was worth.

Talk tugged on the dark curls of Rigel’s hair, bucking his hips lightly. Rigel moaned softly and pushed himself forward until his nose was buried in the fine hair at the base of Talk’s cock, hands moving up to push at his lover’s shirt. Talk reached up and pulled off his shirt, before tugging Rigel closer. Rigel made a small noise at his airway being filled all the way up. Talk held the sniper there, his lover’s throat working around the obstruction in his airway, and then he pulled Rigel back to allow him to eagerly suck on the head again. The Ghost trooper’s entire mouth was dry, his eyes fixed on the bulge in Rigel’s throat.

“Karking hell— starlight,” Talk groaned as he tugged at those dark curls again. “You’re so good, your mouth is so good, so hot. Your throat is so _fucking tight_.” He squeezed his eyes shut and jerked his hips when Rigel licked a particularly sensitive spot.

Rigel whimpered softly and pulled back, gasping for air for a few seconds before he ducked back down.

“I’m gonna cum, starlight. Gonna – gonna – shit – shit,” Talk tried to warn, his voice strained.

He could only hold out for so long with Rigel sucking him down like he needed his cock to live. Talk made a choked off noise as he came down Rigel’s throat and his lover just _swallowed_ all of it down like it was his favorite thing to do.

“Kriff. _Kriff_ , starlight. _Fuck_. So good for me. So good for me, Rigel,” Talk panted as his hips stuttered and rolled forward.

Rigel hummed and pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his lover’s cock. His hands skirted over Talk’s hips briefly before he stood up to _lick_ into Talk’s mouth. Talk moaned as he tasted himself on Rigel’s tongue.

“Good enough for you,” Rigel smirked lightly, like the little shit he was, even if his voice was hoarse from the abuse to his throat.

“I’m going to wreck you, Rigel. Going to mark you up for everyone to see. Your Commander is going to know you dragged me away from latemeal to have me fuck you.” Talk’s voice had gone deliciously deep and it caused sparks of lightning to dance up Rigel’s spine as he was turned around and forced on to the bed. Oh. _Oh_ , he _loved_ it when Talk got more dominant in bed. Rigel took in a sharp breath as he was pushed to his hands and knees on the bed. He should definitely wear dresses more often if _this_ is the reaction he gets. “You’re going to be so full of me by the time I’m done with you. Gonna get you more dresses, gonna fuck you in every single one. Gonna get you some lace too.”

_Fuck._ Talk just kept going! Whispering filth into Rigel’s ear, whispering promises as he leaned over him. Rigel could vaguely hear his lover pulling out the lube they had in the drawer beside their bed, but he was more focused on the hand gripping at his ass, leaving bruises.

“ _Talk – ”_

Rigel didn’t even get the chance to moan Talk’s name as his thong was _pulled to the side_ instead of being pulled off and there was a slick finger prodding at his entrance. Rigel _squeaked_ in surprise as the finger was pressed into him. He lowered his head into the pillow below him, only to have it pulled back by the tight grip Talk had in his hair.

“C’mon, cyare. I wanna hear you. Beg for me. Beg for my cock,” Talk whispered against the shell of Rigel’s ear.

“ _Talk, p-please_ ,” Rigel moaned as he felt another slick finger press into him alongside the first.

The sniper’s hips jerked and his whole body tensed as he was overwhelmed with the sensations. It was a thousand times hotter than anything he’d ever felt. Having the thong still on him was a _serious_ turn on apparently. For both of them. Plus, Talk knew _just_ how to crook his finger and rub at Rigel’s inner walls to make him tremble. Rigel moaned shakily as he lowered his hips to rub against the bed for some relief.

“Talk, cyare, kriff,” Rigel panted, desperately trying to stave off the warmth building towards his release.

Those long fingers had found his prostate at some point, but Rigel hardly knew when. He was too distracted by the sparks of heat shooting through his body from the combination of his lover’s touch and the lace keeping his own cock trapped. He could barely hold himself up; his entire body was shaking, and he didn’t know whether to push back against Talk’s _wonderful_ fingers or grind down on the bed.

Talk ended up making the decision for him, pulling his fingers out of Rigel, leaving him empty and desperate. Before the sniper could fall the bed, Talk curled an arm around his chest and lined up his cock to his stretched hole. And with one swift thrust, Talk was fully inside, making Rigel scream out the larger clone’s name.

“So _tight_ and _hot_ , wrapped around my cock like that, beautiful,” Talk moaned as he rolled his hips slowly, waiting for Rigel to adjust so he could _really_ fuck him.

“ _Move_ ,” Rigel groaned.

Talk didn’t hold back when he started fucking Rigel. He drove in hard and deep, hips snapping against Rigel’s ass, fingers digging into his sides. Rigel just had to lay there and take it. No matter which way he turned, there was an abundance of stimulation. The cock driving into his prostate over and over and over again, and the lace trapping his cock against his stomach. It was so much all at once.

His moan got trapped in the back of his throat as he came, spilling into the thong as Talk bites down into his shoulder. Talk doesn’t stop though, continuing to thrust into him hard and fast and _deep_. Rigel had tears pricking at his eyes at the overstimulation, but it only took a few more thrusts and he’s hard once again. Talk’s teeth sunk into his shoulder a little more, drawing blood before pulling back to press a soft kiss to Rigel’s pulse point.

Rigel’s arms gave out and he tumbled forward into the bed, Talk following after him. With that, Talk changed up their pace, shifting lightly to press deeper into the smaller clone, panting against the back of Rigel’s neck as he slowed down.

“Gods, you’re so pretty like this, take me so well. Never, _never_ seen anything prettier than you.” Talk’s voice was right up against Rigel’s ear, teeth nipping at the shell. Talk’s thrusts were slow and deep. Rigel could feel every brush against his prostate. He moaned into the pillow below him, drooling into the white cover of it as he ground his hips into the bed, trying to get friction on his laced over cock. “Fuck, I love you so much baby, love you. Can feel you so good like this, so pretty and _open_ for me. _Fuck_ , you feel so good.”

“S-so, so _good_. C-can feel you _everywhere_ ,” Rigel whined softly, hands scrambling on the sheets for purchase.

“Yeah? Wanna stay like this forever, just me an’ you, baby. Can you feel it? You feel how deep I am,” Talk shifted his hands up to curl them around Rigel’s neck as a comfort, making Rigel whine loudly.

“ _F-fuck_ , Talk, _please_. Please! Please, please! _Plea_ – ”

Talk growled softly and pulled Rigel up, so they were on their knees and Rigel was _sitting_ on his cock. Rigel gasped as he clawed at the arm, wrapping around his chest as the hand on his throat tightened. Their pace went back to a harsh setting, Talk’s cock pounding into Rigel’s prostate. The sniper let out a near scream at the overstimulation, tears falling down his face. The arm around Rigel’s chest moved down to hold on to his hips, the hand skirting down to play with the lace.

“Loving you all dressed up for me, looking so pretty. Meshla, starlight. You ruined the lace baby, such a naughty thing,” Talk nipped along Rigel’s shoulder as he pulled at the lace trapping Rigel’s cock.

“Please, please, please, please! Take them off! Let me cum! Please! Please, cyare,” Rigel begged over and over again, rocking back against his lover, meeting Talk’s hips every time he thrusted deep inside.

“Ner ka’ra. Ner cyare,” Talk snarled lowly as he snapped his hips forward, punching the air out of the sniper’s chest with a moan, ripping the lace off him.

“Y-yours. Yours, Talk. Al-always yours,” Rigel promised, the words coming out between moans and gasps as he rolled his hips into Talk’s, his hand moving to cup the back of the Ghost trooper’s neck.

Talk drifted his hand off Rigel’s throat to hold on to his hip instead, fingers digging into tan skin, biting pain rolling through the smaller clone alongside the pleasure at the bruising grip. The room was hot and humid with sex, the sound of skin hitting against skin and loud moans and pleading noises filling the air as Talk fucked into his lover. Rigel tilted his head back with a sharp gasp and a low groan, clenching around Talk’s cock as he leaned his head on his shoulder, turning his head to nip at the other’s jaw line.

“Meshla starlight. So perfect wrapped around my cock like the slut you are. Such a needy little boy. You look amazing with my cock sliding in and out of you. You’ll look even _better_ when I get a dress that I can fuck you in. Maybe some nice lace. Tie you up in ribbons like a present. Could fuck you like this every day and night, so tight and _hot_. You’d only let me have you like this wouldn’t you.” Talk growled lowly into Rigel’s shoulder, quickly picking up the pace, ruining Rigel with every thrust and every word. He was right after all. Rigel may be the Wolfpack slut, but he only had eyes for Talk. Rigel would fuck just about any vod, but Talk… _oh_ Talk was _special_. Only _Talk_ got to see this side of him. Only _Talk_ got to see him in a dress. Only _Talk_ got to _ruin_ him like this. “Not your batcher, not the pack, not your Commander, or the Alor. Only _me_.”

“Lek, lek, lek. Only you. Only you. Please! Please let me cum! Want your cum! Want you inside me,” Rigel babbled on and on.

It only took a few more thrusts in and Rigel was cumming untouched. _Again_. Talk followed right after him, burying himself into the sniper’s tight heat up until the hilt of his cock, flooding Rigel’s insides, sinking his teeth into Rigel’s jugular. The orgasm seemed to go on _forever_ , until finally Talk moaned shakily and slowly pulled out. Rigel twitched, panting as he felt his lover’s release pool out of him and drip down his thighs.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot. Hold on. Let me get you cleaned up.” Talk slowly let Rigel fall down to the bed, laying the smaller clone down on his back. Rigel whimpered softly, panting as he tried to pull his mind back together. Talk pulled away from the bed to get a cloth to clean them up. Rigel barely noticed as his lover cleaned him up and then applied some bacta to the worst of the bites. “You with me, Rigel?”

“Yeah. Just… just give me a moment,” Rigel swallowed hoarsely, his voice shot to haran from the abuse.

“You did wonderfully,” Talk smiled as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Rigel hummed into the soft kiss, moving his arms up to pull Talk down to the bed. They curled up next to each other, basking in the afterglow of a wonderful orgasm. They’d take a bath later, but they wanted to rest for a little longer.

“I love you, Rigel. Thank you for this,” Talk whispered softly as he played with the sniper’s dark curls.

“I love you too. I wanted you to see this side of me. I didn’t expect such a strong reaction though. You’ll have to help me pick out a few more dresses,” Rigel laughed softly, nuzzling into Talk’s chest, sighing.

“We’re picking a golden one next.”

“You just want to see me in Ghost Gold.”

“It’d be a wonderful color on you.”

“You’re a dork."


End file.
